Vesteria Item Valuelist
This page is to be dedicated to item values used by Vesterians. All values here are approximated. If you believe yourself to have a superior understanding of certain item values, feel free to edit the ones that you see necessary, but be aware that you may cause disruption for new traders if the values you edit are not appropriately accurate. All items on this page are items that are considered to be regularly traded, or at least at a high enough value to be traded. Cheaper, lower tier, mostly NPC-purchasable items aren't permitted on this list, and their value can be considered as independent to the ongoing trade due to the gain/loss from 'incorrectly' pricing/trading the item won't be too significant. Lower tier item values are largely up to opinion, too, again resulting in adding them to a list being neither practical nor worthwhile. Be aware all item values listed here are "Clean" values - Upgrading an items tier with Scrolls can drastically increase the price. * ''Absolute Max refers to the highest amount you should be paying (to obtain the item quickly). Paying any more, and you're offering far too much over what you need to in order to get the item. If someone is pushing you to pay the Absolute Max price for something, it's probably safer to just decline their offer and find another player whose selling the item for a more reasonable price. * 'Absolute Min' refers to the minimum price you should be selling for (to get rid of the item quickly). If you sell the item for any lower than the Min, you're basically just throwing possible Mush-coin away. '''All values are subject to change, possibly with very short notice.' This page is not 100% reliable and should not be relied on for accurate pricing - 100% accurate pricing is near impossible to achieve due to value and demand fluctuation. These prices are in the range of the item's actual value though, so you can use it to get an estimate of the item's price based upon what it regularly sells for. Weapons Therarebomb123 06:30, February 1, 2020 (EST) Armor (Body, Upper, and Lower) *These items really aren't in demand at all and are therefore difficult to price **Spider Queen's Crown is in so much demand and is so uncommon that the few people who own one can charge vastly different amounts for it. This causes prices to vary, possibly between 5 and 20 based purely on the seller's opinion. Be aware: due to the item's insane demand, bidding amounts of Gold for the item can drastically escalate* the price from the seller's starting value, sometimes by a few , resulting in very high prices. Crown's price is very unstable. Cosmetic Other *Both Cursed Scrolls are raising in value since they are much more difficult to obtain now (Only from SQR, Colosseum, Referrals* and rare Mob drops). This may cause sellers to charge incredibly huge prices. Dyes As the colour of Dye can alter its price and demand, their table is seperate from other Cosmetics. * Edited by constant dye trader, please do not change * *Grey costs 50 Ethyr more to buy in Nilgarf than other dyes so its 1.5x the price of other dyes Category:Others